


around 2 am

by instillared



Series: all the small things [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instillared/pseuds/instillared
Summary: soonyoung stops rubbing at the same spot on his cheek with the oversaturated wipe long enough to stare at wonwoo. wonwoo stares back with the intensity one can only muster at around 3 in the morning. they do this often enough to stave off arguments when one or the other is tired. it works. most of the time.





	around 2 am

**Author's Note:**

> hey. it's ya boy. so fun fact: i have a horrible habit of taking what i want to be super fluffy pieces and giving them more serious topics because i can't help myself. this one isn't nearly as bad but you have been warned.

it’s around 2am when soonyoung arrives back at their apartment. most of the lights are off but he knows wonwoo is awake, probably hasn’t even gone to sleep judging by the soft lamp light coming from the farthest room. he slowly pads his way to the bedroom, shaking off bits and pieces of his attire, and sure enough his boyfriend is sitting up against the headboard. 

the image itself is a little overwhelming: light shining against one side of wonwoo’s face revealing disheveled restlessness bedhead, glasses perched low on his nose as he reads a novel, and the deep v-neck cut of his silk pajama top where soonyoung has to fight the urge to just dive in.

he’s drunk off the exhiliration of his performance, inebriated by the sight of someone he loves so much. 

“your eyes will get even worse if you continue to read in the dark, you know.”

wonwoo smiles and looks up at soonyoung over the top of his frames. “how was the showcase?”

soonyoung shrugs, legs heavy as he drags himself to the bathroom to shed even more layers.  _ it was a showcase, same as always _ is what he wants to respond with. but there’s something about the early hours that gets him a little more honest. “minghao fell. i probably shouldn’t have pushed him so hard but i did and he fell and now he has a sprained ankle. i fucked up.” 

he can’t see wonwoo’s face but he can imagine the pout forming, knows him too well by now. “pretty sure jun hates me for it.”

no doubt wonwoo’s nose crinkling in thought right now. “why do you do that?”

soonyoung peers his head around the door frame, scrubbing at his face with a makeup wipe. “do what?”

“focus on the negatives. you do that after every performance. jeonghan told me minghao tripped on the ribbon but he didn’t fall. that’s not your fault. it just happened.” 

soonyoung stops rubbing at the same spot on his cheek with the oversaturated wipe long enough to stare at wonwoo. wonwoo stares back with the intensity one can only muster at around 3 in the morning. they do this often enough to stave off arguments when one or the other is tired. it works. most of the time.

soonyoung doesn’t lose but he does break eye contact first. his eyes start to water and his back is close to giving out and he did just dance for nearly two hours straight so, deciding he’s won, he recoils back into the bathroom to finish washing up.

it’s another half hour until he’s done and falling into bed. wonwoo is still awake, fully engrossed in his novel, but sets it down when soonyoung attempts to burrow into his side. wonwoo raises his arm to allow soonyoung to get even closer and rest damp hair on his chest and reaches an arm over to scratch at soonyoung’s scalp. they’re both quiet, steady even breaths filling the air. 

soonyoung watches as wonwoo sets the novel on the bedside table and shortly after his glasses follow suit. he drifts off at some point, mouthing incoherently at the silk of wonwoo’s shirt like he does when he’s so tired and talking through his dreams. unaware of wonwoo watching over him protectively.

unaware of anything, really. 

it’s two hours later soonyoung is woken up with a jolt. there’s dried drool trailing down his chin and wonwoo is all but violently shaking him. “soonyoung,  _ soon-ah _ . i have to ask you something very important.” 

soonyoung manages to force out a barely cohesive “ _ what, _ ” a wide eyed wonwoo staring back. 

“i’m so sorry about this. will you marry me?”

the sun is threatening to spill through their curtains. soonyoung thinks he can hear the early chirp of the morning songbirds outside. stomping around on the floor above them, no doubt someone getting ready to leave for an early morning commute into the city. 

soonyoung’s brain is functioning on less than three hours of sleep so it’s only natural his immediate response is “what the fuck?” 

✰✰✰

wonwoo sets a glass of orange juice down on the table, freshly squeezed from his mother because it’s the only way soonyoung will drink it. neither of them have any early morning obligations so there’s no reason for them to be up. except soonyoung is quite positive wonwoo proposed to him thirty minutes prior. 

“so let me get this straight,” he starts after a particularly healthy sip. “you thought it would be best to wake me up in a way i could only imagine we were being robbed at gunpoint at six in the morning  _ to ask me to marry you _ ?” 

wonwoo refuses to meet his gaze, glaring at his cup of coffee, and that’s the first sign this is more serious than soonyoung thought. this isn’t a silly argument between them. wonwoo did it on purpose.

“you couldn’t, i don’t know, ask me over dinner? at the park? at a _reasonable_ _hour_?” soonyoung doesn’t mean for his voice to raise but he’s still drained and his legs are throbbing in pain from the strenuous physical activity they were put through not twelve hours prior. his least favorite part of showcases is the part where the bruises and muscle spasms start to catch up to him.

wonwoo nods, small against the counter. 

“i’m not, christ. i’m not mad at you, wonwoo. i’m just tired and a little confused, if i’m being honest? where did this come from?” 

he waits because he is a patient person, because he knows it’ll take wonwoo a while to put together the right words.

finally, after what seems like ages, wonwoo does put together the right words. soonyoung is not prepared. 

“i couldn’t sleep last night. i tried so hard. i used one of your face masks. i tried the diffuser we got from your mom. i watched some shows you recorded. i listened to your sleep playlist. i even tried reading one of my favorite books. but nothing worked. i couldn’t stop thinking about you. i realized, at some point, every thing i was doing revolved around you.” 

wonwoo stops to carefully judge soonyoung’s stoic expression before continuing. “and i thought to myself, what comes next? what else do we have to look forward to? but then you came home and i let it go. but i still couldn’t fucking fall asleep. even with you physically right beside me, i couldn’t fall asleep. so i just watched you sleep. and those thoughts came back. 

“i realized simply living with you wasn’t enough. waking up next to you every day is nice and showering with you is wonderful and kissing you is sensational. and i swear to god it hit me the second you started drooling,” he laughs, “that i really want to marry you. i really want to put a shitty piece of metal around your finger and shove cake in your face and go on a honeymoon. i want to go to a department store and put together a wedding registry and make our friends buy us overpriced gadgets we don’t need but want anyway. and i had to tell you immediately because i was afraid those feelings would disappear.”

more silence. 

soonyoung chokes, just a little, on his orange juice. it’s frantic, the way he jumps up from the chair nearly knocking the cup over and crowds himself into wonwoo’s space. he peppers his face with kisses, little spots on a cheekbone and his nose and his neck and his lips. “and did they?”

wonwoo shakes his head, smiling. “not at all.” 

✰✰✰

it’s around 2pm when soonyoung and wonwoo wake up from a nap. wonwoo had suddenly decided not sleeping was a horrible idea and dragged soonyoung back to their bedroom for cuddling and making out until they both fell asleep in tangled limbs. 

wonwoo is sitting up against the headboard, disheveled bedhead and glasses slipping low on the bridge of his nose as he reads his novel. one hand lightly scratches at soonyoung’s scalp, and soonyoung scrolls through instagram, smiling at the videos from his showcase. it’s only when he sees a promoted post for bouquets does he realize-

“i never gave you an answer.”

wonwoo nods, eyes trained down towards the pages. “you did not.” soonyoung scoffs, tossing the phone to the side of the bed before he turns his head to kiss the inside of wonwoo’s wrist. 

“oh. well. the answer is yes, in case you were wondering.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have experienced major writing block as of late but this came to me in a dream and i wrote it around 4am as i was leaving the library from nearly pulling an all nighter for an exam. fun times. 
> 
> find me on twitter @instillared or tumblr instillared.tumblr.com and send me prompts.
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are much appreciated. thank you.


End file.
